Imperial Histories (RPG book)
Imperial Histories was a supplement for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game (4th Edition). It recounts the triumphs of the Emerald Empire and the most noble Emperors. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Rob Hobart, Brian Yoon, Brian Bates, Kevin Blake, Jason Bianchi, Adrian Burton, Dave Laderoute, Max Lemaire, Ryan Reese, Thomas Sarachan * Editor: Robert Hobart, Todd Rowland * Art Director: Todd Rowland * Cover Design: Hal Mangold * Cover Art: Aurelien Hubert * Layout: Hal Mangold * Original Graphic Design: Edge Entertainment * Artists: many * Production Manager: David Lepore * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser * Head Playtester: Brian Bates * Playtesters: many Table of Contents Chapter One: The Dawn of the Empire (Page 9) * Pre-History ** Year 5: The Tournament of the Kami ** Hantei's orders ** Year 5 to Year 41: Gathering Followers ** Days of Darkness: The War Against Fu Leng (years 33 to 42) ** After the First War: Building the Empire * The Great Clans at the Dawn of the Empire * The Day of Thunder as a campaign event * Magic and Religion during the Dawn of the Empire * The First Tournament of the Emerald Champion * The Age Before the Kami * Notable Personalities from the Dawn of the Empire ** Doji Konishiko ** Ide ** Chosaku ** Shiba * New Game Mechanics ** The First Oni ** Hatsu Suru no Oni Chapter Two: The First Reign of the Gozoku (Page 41) * The History of the Gozoku Era ** The Rise of The Gozoku: Year 375 to Year 391 ** Consolidation of Gozoku Power: Year 391, seventh Month to Year 397 ** Gozoku domination: Year 398 to Year 427 ** The fall of the Gozoku: Year 428 to Year 435 ** The Winter Court of 436 * The Clans and Factions * Roleplaying the First Reign of the Gozoku: Themes In Play * Important Personages of the Gozoku Era ** Hantei Yugozohime (Hantei VII) ** Bayushi Minoko ** Bayushi Atsuki ** Seppun Gohoru * New Game Mechanics ** New family: The Nasu ** New advantage: Imperial Scribe ** New Alternate Path: Agents of the Gozoku ** New Alternate Path: Agents of the Hantei Chapter Three: The Era of White Stag (Page 71) * The Age of White Stag ** The Helm of Kenshin ** The Battles of White Stag and the Raging Seas ** Matsu Koritome and Gaijin in the Empire * The State of the Clans * Timelines and Destinies * Notable Personalities of the White Stag Era ** Matsu Mochihime ** Agasha Kasuga ** Gusai Mori ** Doji Usan ** Akodo Godaigo * New Game Mechanics ** Gaijin Pepper ** New Alternate Path: Tortoise Guard Chapter Four: The Great Famine (Page 99) * A Secret History * Timeline of the Great Famine * The Clans and Factions During the Great Famine * Gaming the Great Famine: It's A Hard Knock Life, Samurai-sama * Revolution in Rokugan ** The People's Legion ** The People's Legion and Role-Play Options ** Hopeless Heroism: Joining the Revolution * Notable Personages from the Great Famine ** Asahime ** Akodo Kenburo ** Tetsuken ** Rojin ** Mirumoto Umeka * New Game Mechanics ** New Alternate Path: Kenburo's Way ** New Alternate Path: People's Legionnaire ** New disease: Water Fever Chapter Five: Prelude to the Scorpion Clan Coup (Page 125) * Chronology of the Era ** The Scorpion Clan Coup * Clans and Factions in the Pre-Coup Era * Before the Coup: A Default Setting * The Scorpion Clan Coup: ** A Game Event ** Preparations and Goals ** The Course of the Coup * Important Personages of the Pre-Coup Era ** Akodo Arasou ** Bayushi Shoju ** Doji Satsume ** Rujo ** Moto Soro * New Game Mechanics ** New Basic School: the Hiruma Scouts ** New Alternate Path: the Scorpion Loyalists ** New Alternate Path: the Kitsuki Justicars ** New Alternate Path: the Soldiers of the Three Man Alliance Chapter Six: The Clan War (Page 151) * The History of the Clan War ** The attack on Otosan Uchi: Year 1128, Month of the Hare ** The Day of Thunder: 1128, Month of the Ox * Overview of the Clans and Factions * Total War in Rokugan * The Shadowlands Inside Rokugan ** The Twelve Black Scrolls * Destiny and Heroism * Important Personages of the Clan War ** Toturi the Black ** Matsu Tsuko ** Toku ** Shiba Ujimitsu ** Kakita Toshimoko * New Game Mechanics ** New Advanced School: the Scorpion Saboteurs ** New Advanced School: the Daidoji Harriers ** Ninja options: Explosives and Nageteppo Chapter Seven: The Hidden Emperor Era (Page 183) * The Origins of the Story ** Toturi's Return and the Growing Darkness ** Hitomi¡s Change of Heart ** The Return of Shinjo ** Mortal Gods ** The March to Volturnum ** Battle of Oblivion's Gate * The Clans and Factions During the Hidden Emperor Era * Rokugan in a Time of Chaos and Civil War * The Kolat Versus the Darkness * Spirit Portals and Oblivion's Gate * Rokugan in an Apocalyptic Age * Important Personages ** Doji Kuwanan ** Bayushi Aramoro ** Isawa Taeruko ** Kitsuki Kaagi ** Matsu Hiroru ** Seppun Toshiken ** Goju Adorai * New Game Mechanics ** New Alternate Path: the Nameless One ** New Family names: the Hoshi and Hitomi ** New School: Hoshi Tsurui Zumi ** New School: Hitomi Kikage Zumi Chapter Eight: The War of Spirits (Page 217) * The War of Spirits ** Origins of the War ** A New Threat Arises ** The Aftermath of the War of Spirits * The Clans and Factions During the War of the Spirits * The War of Spirits as an RPG Setting * Game Periods During the War of Spirits * Prominent Personalities of the War of Spirits ** Bayushi Yojiro ** Hantei XVI ** Hida Tsuneo * New Game Mechanics ** The Gm's Toolbox: Returned Spirits as characters *** New Special AbilitY: Returned Spirits *** New Disadvantage: Anachronism ** New Basic School: Moto Death Priest ** New Advanced School: the Sodan-Senzo Chapter Nine: Heroes of Rokugon - Champions of the Saphire Throne (Page 243) * An Alternate Rokugan ** A Changed History ** The 1400s: Prelude to Catastrophe ** Rokugan in the Year 1500 ** The Empire Shatters ** The Death of Jade * Clans and Factions at the Dawn of the Sixteenth Century * Miya Shikan: Ideological Fanaticism in Rokugan * The Death of Jade * The Crisis of Modernity * Prominent Figures in the Heroes of Rokugan Era ** Akodo Gintaku ** O-Doji Koneko ** Shosuro Hido ** Kagekaze * New Game Mechanics ** Ronin family Names ** New Ronin Path: Tsume Pikemen ** New Minor Clan: Tiger Clan ** New Basic School: Yotsu Bushi school Chapter Ten: The Thousand Years of Darkness (Page 279) * A World of Evil ** The Broken Day of Thunder ** The Foundation of the New Empire ** Total Reign ** The Last Days of Toturi's Army *** Year 1144: The Battle of the City of Lightning *** The Iron Crane's Last Fight * The Clans and Factions During the Thousand Years of Darkness * A World Changed: The Four Winds in the Thousand Years of Darkness ** Akodo Kaneka, the Bastard ** Akodo Tsudao, the Sword ** Isawa Sezaru, the Wolf ** Hantei Naseru, the Captive * Rays of Hope for the Enemies of the Dark Empire ** The Samurai of Rokugan ** The Kolat ** Daigotsu ** The Twelfth Black Scroll * The World Outside: The Gaijin Nations ** The Yodotai Empire ** Hantei Kachiko's Betrayal ** The Ivory Kingdoms ** Medinaat al-Salaam ** The Ashalan * Roleplaying in the Thousand Years of Darkness * Notable Personalities of the Thousand Years of Darkness ** Hakumei ** Hoturi the Heartless ** Kuni Osaku * New Game Mechanics ** Oracles in The Thousand Years of Darkness ** The Enraged Kami ** New Alternate Path: the Acolytes of Thunder ** The Ashura ** Legendary Item: Blood of Ashura ** Tadaka's Children Index (Page 308) Imperial Histories